


coalescence

by windowlattice



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: AU where Daisy actually shows up to a Gatsby party lmao yeah right, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Love, sad!daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlattice/pseuds/windowlattice
Summary: “She trembled uncontrollably from the icy breeze or something else. Something rather unfamiliar, something internal.”
Daisy disappears among the party crowd. Jordan knows where to look.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello, it’s me presenting you with some Roaring Twenties Platonic Gayness because I love the idea of Buchanan and Baker as BFFs more than I love most things in my life okay yes!!! Let’s do this thing. You can find me on tumblr at windowlattice, and reach me by email upon request.

coalescence (noun)- the process by which two or more droplets, fragments, or particles merge during contact to form a single daughter droplet, fragment, or particle. 

Miss Baker’s head snaked around one of many marble pillars in Gatsby's mansion, her lissome golfers' figure quickly establishing dominance among the bustling atmosphere. Her hair flattened tightly on the sides with expensive gel, razor-edged cheekbones exposing themselves to the sticky summer air. Adjusting the plunging neckline of her dress, Jordan weaved between every pillar, decorative mannequin, and party-goer. Eyes of both men and women found her silhouette as she delved through the crowd, teasingly brushing shoulders and necks and fingers of those in her path. Appearing desirable was not the objective tonight, however; the objective was Daisy. Gatsby gave up on her showing up by random chance, which shocked Jordan beyond belief, and sent Daisy a personal invitation by mail. He had been visiting with some veterans at the bar since the party nearly started, and it was unlike her not to adhere to him. Something about the night felt very off, she thought. 

Jordan had scoured through the entirety of the mansion’s first floor, behind every tall counter, marble pillar, closet door, and velvet armchair. After a treacherous trip up to the second floor, she scanned Gatsby’s bedroom remembering how fond Daisy felt of the shirts. What a strange girl. A thought popped in her mind, right then and there, that Daisy may have retreated to the one room she hadn’t searched yet- the mystical, winding room at the far end of the hall.  
Jordan crept up the steps leading to Jay Gatsby’s library. 

She had been in there only one time before: when she brought Nick up to meet Owl Eyes some time ago. Remembering all of the books and personal mementos Gatsby stored in there, Jordan assumed that a place of such intimate nature would bring Daisy solace. She pictured Daisy and Jay laying on the windowseat together, peering out the clouded window that is blurry from the nearby bay mist, looking out and over to the blinking green light on the dock. The Buchanan dock. Watching the warm dewdrops on the windowpane coalesce and conjoin, only to roll off the end of the sill and plop down on the driveway.   
Jordan opened the double mahogany doors only to be greeted with the familiar wide spanned layout and old book scent, along with a new sound… muffled sobbing, perhaps? She figured something happened and Jay brought Daisy here to comfort her. The one thing that kept her from minding her own business was that she only saw one body, not two.   
There, in the far right corner of the library, sat her best friend Daisy Buchanan in a distraught pile of champagne colored chiffon and wild blonde hair. She usually looked like a good illustration, but in this moment she resembled a watercolor painting smeared further by the artists tears.  
She was curled up on the windowseat, alone, She trembled uncontrollably from the icy breeze and something else.   
Something unfamiliar, something internal.

The dress she had shown Jordan earlier that day with such enthusiasm was now wrinkled in some places with a noticeable red wine stain down the front. Her golden hair had been taken out of its sleek bun and now flowed down freely, barely passing her exposed collarbones but eye-catching as ever with it's natural shine. Her mascara had began to collect in smudges under her puffy eyelids and a pile of crumpled up tissues rested on the windowsill.   
"Hey dear, thought you'd be up here", Jordan spoke in that naturally consoling tone of hers and Daisy seemed to calm almost instantly at the sight of her friend. "What's got you bothered like this? The makeup I did on you tonight looked too gorgeous to ruin."  
Daisy emerged from her fetal-like position and fixed her gaze up at the other woman.  
"I-It's the men, Jordan, everytime, please help.. I live with Tom as you know and we share the most intimate moments together, yet I can only bring myself to think of Jay.. Poor Tom, having to deal with me, a silly little fool who can't get her damn emotions sorted out. I just don’t know what to do.. My heart says Jay, but my dignity is screaming Tom… Jordan… "  
Jordan motioned with her hand for Daisy to scoot over a bit and she lay longways with to her friend, slinging a slender arm around her in the process. Daisy curled up into her side as she began a monologue. "Oh you.. listen, this might seem like some big tangled mess right in the moment but I promise you we’ll figure this out. Even if you get hurt along the way, I’ll fix you. At least I´ll try. I’ll make sure you’re okay in the end. Look at me. You're a fool, Daisy Buchanan. A beautiful little fool."

Jordan encompassed her slender arms tighter around her friend, tilting her neck to rest her head against Daisy's. Daisy raised a trembling finger to the window and began to follow a raindrop on its elegant descent down the windowpane. Jordan's hand met Daisy's against the cool class, intertwining their fingers from over top. Together they traced the droplet until it merged with another, coalescing.

**Author's Note:**

> so im not too happy with the ending as of now, but I had so much fun writing this little oneshot!!! feedback is appreciated as always :)


End file.
